A flexible printed circuit board is an electronic component that is developed as electronic products become miniaturized and light-weighted, and has excellent workability, heat resistance, bendability, and chemical resistance. The flexible printed circuit board has a strong resistance against heat, and has been widely used as a core component of every electronic product, such as an organic light emitting diode, a camera, a computer and peripheral devices, a cellular phone, a video/audio device, a camcorder, a printer, a DVD, a TFT LCD, satellite equipment, military equipment, or medical equipment.
In the display device, the flexible printed circuit board for power supply serves to connect a power supply portion and pixel portions to each other so that a power is supplied from the power supply portion to the respective pixel portions. In the display device, two or more flexible printed circuit boards are arranged on outer sides of the pixel portions, and anodes and cathodes are conducted group by group to connect the power supply portion to the respective pixel portions.
In this case, in order to efficiently supply the power, it is important to adjust the shape and the arrangement structure of the flexible printed circuit board.